This invention relates to a dispensing container for spherical objects, such as medicine in the form of spherical pills.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,636 was issued to me on Oct. 30, 1973. It discloses a resilient cylindrical tubular container for spherical pills. The pills are of a diameter slightly smaller than the tube so they can be poured from it. A stopper has flexible fingers extending into the tube to restrain the pills from movement during shipment. The pills are dispensed by removing the cap, pressing the tube at a point below the number of pills desired, and then inverting the tube to pour out only the desired pills. The compression of the tube forms a barrier against discharge of the remaining pills. The present invention is an improvement of that device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,636. The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,636 is hereby incorporated by reference in this specification.